


To Bait An Enemy

by SHERlockedNloaded



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Hurt Ezra, Maul is the worst, Replacement of Twin Suns, Space family, Whump, my poor blueberry boi, sabezra if you squint, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHERlockedNloaded/pseuds/SHERlockedNloaded
Summary: What if Maul had used less conventional means to get Obi Wan out of hiding?Alternate to Twin Suns episode.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Knowledge is Insanity

Step after step. 

Stinging eyes from the sand. 

Parched throat, barely satisfied in means of conserving fluid. 

Suns blinding, sand shimmering. 

Blistering heat. 

Emptiness. 

Loneliness. 

Purpose. 

The combining of the two holocrons had provided him with information that he could not ignore. His old nemesis, the loathed Obi Wan Kenobi. He had thought him dead, but had to admit he was quite pleased when he learned that was not the case. 

The affairs with Ezra had unhinged him- the boy constantly, steadily refusing him and denying him the satisfaction of control. This was something he could control: a hunt. A hunt for the man who had ruined him all those years ago. And he was certain that he would come out on top. 

If only he could reach the fool, he thought bitterly. Obi Wan was admittedly slippery when he needed to be. Unlike Ezra. Ezra was quite open to attachments, which was originally what had led Maul to notice him. The boy made connections with everyone he came across, and as Maul’s apprentice, this could be used to his advantage.

Could have been used, Maul corrected resentfully. His attachments to his friends had been too strong. With the proper training, Maul could have corrected that. But the foolish child had refused him. 

Forget the boy, Maul told himself. He has no use to you now.

His focus snapped back to the matters at hand, reaching out for Kenobi’s force signature. Force signatures could be masked, but Maul was talented in finding scraps of it left, of finding a tiny chink in its armor and exploiting it. 

But Kenobi was clever, Maul noted with a humorless laugh. He’d left bits of it all around, shifting everywhere, everpresent, evermoving. He felt out for a trace, something different- anything that could lead him to his prey. 

Nothing. 

Lost. He was lost. He had lost. Everything was lost. 

The holocrons had not helped at all. Whomever said that knowledge was power was an imbecile. Knowledge isn’t power. It is insanity.

Come on out, Kenobi, you old coward, he pushed through the force. Come and fight me. You hear me, Kenobi?

There was no response. No hesitant but brief presence. Nothing. 

“KENOBI!” he screamed, his frustration erupting, seeping into the air and scattering Obi Wan’s calm aftertaste. 

The Jedi would reign victorious, as he always did in some infuriating way. Hiding away like a coward, only willing to attack if he was forced to. If it was saving someone else. 

Of course, he thought. The boy. Why hadn’t he thought of it before? 

He’d use the boy. Draw him out here. Take him, use him. Draw Kenobi out. 

It was perfect. Show Ezra his mistake in leaving him, refusing him. Show Kenobi his mistake in being selfless, foolish, perfect. 

They were both really too perfect for their own good. And now, it would destroy them. 

He chuckled out loud, his voice disturbing the near silence. It seemed he was mistaken. At last, he would reign victorious. 

||SWR||

After the events on Malachor, Ezra had had many nightmares. Every night. There were many focused on guilt, but many were of him just falling. Falling through a never ending void of darkness, his beckoning tomb at the bottom. 

When he’d given up the Sith holocron, those nightmares had ended. He’d thought he’d be done with them forever. He was wrong. 

The air was hot as he fell. Scorching, almost. Wind battered him from all sides, yanking him around like a rag doll. And instead of being dark, it was light. So bright it nearly hurt. 

“Come to me, my apprentice. I’m going to kill him.” 

“Maul?” Ezra asked, and suddenly he wasn’t falling anymore. He looked around frantically for the source, but all he saw was sand. Miles and miles of sand. “Kill who?”

There was only laughter.

“Answer me!” Ezra demanded. “Who are you going to kill?”

“The key.” More laughter. “All of your precious plans will be in ruins, and you will have no other choice than to be my apprentice, for there will be no other paths left for you to take.”

“You can’t!” Ezra protested. “I thought you wanted the sith to be destroyed!”

“I do,” he admitted. “And with your help, I will. You are the key, apprentice. Come to me, and you will achieve all of your goals.”

“I don’t believe you!” Ezra yelled. “And stop with the apprentice thing already, I’m sick of it!”

“You shall see, Ezra. Join me now, while you still have the choice to. Otherwise…”

“What?” Ezra said, frustrated. “Otherwise what?”

The sound of a lightsaber being ignited filled the air and Ezra went to grab his own, but he didn't have it. 

“I’ll see you soon, apprentice.” 

Maul was laughing again as the sand crumbled underneath his feet, as he tumbled through darkness. 

This time, he hit the ground with a thud, knocking the wind out of him. 

“Woah, kid!” Large gentle hands helped him up. 

“Thanks, Zeb,” Ezra said wearily, rubbing his eyes and blinking the sleep away.

The Lasat looked concerned, his ears drooping with uncertainty. “What’s going on?”

“Nightmare.” Ezra’s voice was hoarse. He cleared his throat. “I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?” Zeb pressed gently. “You haven’t had one of those in a while.”

Ezra pushed down the small ounce of annoyance that arose. Zeb was only trying to look after him, he reminded himself. He wasn’t calling him weak. “I’m sure. Go back to sleep.”

Zeb looked a bit hesitant as he laid down again, but didn't say anything else. 

Ezra pretended not to notice the eyes following him out of the room. He paused at Sabine’s door, contemplating whether or not to tell her what had happened. She was so nonchalant about everything, it made it easy to confide in her without feeling as if you were being pitied. She’d just help you out of it. 

But no, Ezra decided. He didn't feel up to talking about it quite yet. 

He ambled about the Ghost, his thoughts on what happened in the dream. Why would Maul kill Obi Wan? Was Ezra really the key to destroying the sith? It seemed far fetched. 

He could barely handle Thrawn, much less Vader and the Emperor. And he had Kanan helping him too. It seemed too great a risk to destroy what was confirmed by the holocrons to be the key. 

“Hey,” a voice said, interrupting his thoughts. 

Ezra looked up, a bit surprised that someone else was awake. “Oh, hey, Kanan. Sorry if I woke you up.”

His master was sitting at the table area, leaned back and relaxed. He was wearing a fuzzy green robe. A steaming mug of caf rested on the table. The man stirred it calmly, giving a shrug in response. 

Ezra knew this to mean, Don’t worry about it. Now spill. 

He sighed through his nose and took a seat. “I had a nightmare.”

“About?” Kanan took a sip. 

“About Maul.”

This piqued Kanan's interest. Ezra pretended not to notice the little furrow in his eyebrows as he sat forward. “What happened?”

Ezra took a deep breath. “He kinda said that he was going to kill Obi Wan and that I’m the key to destroying the sith.”

Kanan raised his eyebrows. “And you believe him?”

“Well, not really,” Ezra admitted. “But I do think I ought to go help Obi Wan. Right?”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Kanan asked. “I mean, Obi Wan can definitely take care of himself.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Ezra ran a hand through his hair. “Truth is, I don’t even know what to think. Maul’s proven he can’t be trusted. And yet…”

“He seems to be telling the truth?”

“Exactly. And I don’t want Obi Wan’s death to be on my hands, you know? Not when I know that I can help.” 

“I could always go with you,” Kanan offered. 

“No.” Hera was standing in the doorway, arms crossed. “Neither of you are going, and that’s that.”

“Hera, you know I can’t just ignore-” Ezra started. 

“Yes, you can. And you will.” Her tone suggested that there was no room for argument, but Ezra opened his mouth to argue regardless. 

“Every time we’ve trusted this guy, we always end up getting hurt.” She took a step forward. “Or possessed. I’m not dealing with that again, you hear me?” 

Ezra stood up. “But, Hera-”

“You can’t go. I don’t care if you’re the key. I… I don’t care if Obi Wan gets hurt. I’m not letting either of you get hurt again.” Her voice became strained, and she grabbed his shoulders. “You’re staying here. We need you.”

Ezra slumped, accepting defeat. “Alright. Okay. Fine. I’ll stay.”

“'Atta boy,” she said softly, giving his shoulders a squeeze before letting go. “And I’ll get you some pills for the nightmares. Stay right there.”

Ezra watched her go, then switched his gaze over to Kanan accusingly. “You didn't tell me she was listening in.”

Kanan held his hands up. “I’m blind, I didn't see her!”

Ezra huffed, but couldn’t help the mirth seeping into his voice. “You can’t pull that card every time, you know.”

Kanan only grinned and took another sip of caf.


	2. What a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra has more trouble sleeping.

“Ezra, you can’t go,” Sabine said firmly, her hands on her hips. “You know you can’t.”

Ezra clasped his hands together to cover up the shaking. Shifting his weight back and forth, he let his eyes wander over the many paintings in her room, from crossed out stormtroopers to bounty hunters to paintings of the crew. 

Maul had visited him every night since the original nightmare, threatening, taunting him. He sent horrific images, somehow infiltrating his mind shields without inflicting pain. Sometimes he’d rake through memories and distort them into another nightmare. Every night, he woke up in a cold sweat. “He’s getting close.”

“No, he’s not,” Sabine argued. “He’s probably saying that so you’ll come and save the day. And then he’ll kill you.”

“No, he can’t kill me, he said I was the key. He needs me. Otherwise he’d just ignore me.” Ezra ran a hand down his face. “I’m just so… confused. I can’t think. I don’t know why. I just… can’t. I don’t know what to do.”

Sabine balled her fists angrily. “That piece of bantha fodder isn’t letting you sleep, that’s why! This is the third night in a row, Ezra.”

“I know,” he said quietly. 

“Isn’t there something you can do?” she continued, her voice slightly softer. “Like some… Jedi mind trick on yourself?” 

Ezra shook his head, wringing his hands. “I’m not the best at those. Besides, it probably doesn’t work like that.”

Not to mention the whole dark side power he’d used on the trooper in the walker. That left a bad aftertaste, and from then on, he’d decided to avoid using that as much as possible. 

“There’s gotta be something,” Sabine pushed. “Anything is better than going back to… to Maul.” She said the former sith lord’s name like it was scum. 

“But what if it’s the only way?” Ezra asked, somewhat afraid of the answer. “Maybe… maybe it’s the will of the Force.”

“Well, then the Force is a kriffing little- Gah!” She slammed her fist into her bunk, then winced and shook it, more cusses spilling from her mouth. “It’s not fair. He’s already… we’ve been through… I mean, I don’t want-”

“Sabine, it’s okay.” Ezra put his hands on her shoulders, staring into her eyes to send the message home. He tried to send comfort through the force, but Sabine was so riled up she actively rejected it. 

“It’s not okay!” Sabine yelled, but her soul wasn’t in it. She broke eye contact and hung her head, looking suddenly exhausted. “If anything, it’s the opposite.”

Silence enveloped the two as Ezra’s hands fell off her shoulders and tucked underneath his armpits as sat down on the bunk, curling into himself. Sabine was deep in thought, her foot tapping as if she were telling herself to hurry up and come up with a plan already. 

Then she huffed, poofing her bangs up. “Fine. But if you are going, I’m coming along.”

“Sabine, you can’t-” Ezra started, looking shocked. 

“Don’t even,” Sabine warned. “I’m not just going to sit around while Maul uses you again.”

“But every time you get involved-”

“You get hurt, too!” she interrupted again. “Besides, I’d rather get hurt than just stand around knowing I could’ve prevented it.”

“But-”

“You’d do the same for me.”

Ezra paused, his mouth opening and closing until he gave a sheepish smile. “You’ve got a point.”

“So I’m coming,” Sabine reinforced firmly. “When are we leaving?”

Ezra looked like he was going to argue more, before slumping in defeat. “Sometime soon. We’d have to be discreet about it, though. Kanan and Hera already said no.”

Sabine nodded thoughtfully. “I was afraid of that. But don’t worry, I’ve got a plan.”

Ezra’s eyes widened. “Already? Jeez.”

She just shrugged. “I thought it might come to this, so I’ve given it a lot of thought. Now shut up and listen.”

||SWR||

Maul was rather tired of waiting, but knew he must be patient. Ezra would come; it was only a matter of time. 

He reached out with the force to check on their bond, focusing. It was still strong. 

Now to see his progress. He reached further, mentally gripping Ezra’s presence and feeling himself settle in Ezra’s presence undetected. Time to see what his apprentice was up to now. 

Bits and pieces of information filtered through. 

Faint shaking. 

Sluggish movement. 

Fatigue. 

“He’s getting close.”

In reality, Maul was no closer to discovering Obi Wan than he was before. At least, not without Ezra. That plan was working quite well. 

“I don’t know what to do.”

Maul smiled victoriously. From the consternation in the boy’s voice, he was close to giving in. Visiting him every night had worked better than he thought. 

Then came the smell of… paint? What was that?

“I’m coming along.”

Ah, the Mandolorian. 

He withdrew, his focus shattered as he was presented with this new problem. The Mandolorian was somewhat of a force to be reckoned with. She was quite capable, and definitely a thorn in his side. 

She was predictable enough. She cared deeply about Ezra, he could sense it. 

A grin slowly stretched across his face. This could prove to be fun, he thought. 

There was no way Obi Wan would be able to resist coming to the rescue with two victims involved. 

||SWR||

Halfway across the desert, Obi Wan stroked his beard, slightly bemused. He had felt Maul on his radar for quite some time now, probing, searching. It had spiked at some point, his anger and frustration obvious. Now it was eerily silent. 

He was somewhat relieved that he hadn’t been discovered yet, but also somewhat troubled. He considered for a moment that perhaps Maul had given up, had finally found peace in his losses. 

But that wasn’t really Maul’s style. The man had a penchant for holding on to a grudge unhealthily and never letting it go. The Zabrak was far too stubborn for that.

He wondered what his old foe was up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be less of a filler, I promise. I just really wanted to establish the fact that Sabine and Ezra are not happy with this, and that Ezra is trying literally every possible route other than going because he's smart.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is basically a what if about Maul using a different method to luring Obi Wan out.  
> Reasoning: I love whump. Also, Maul is kind of an abusive jerk.


End file.
